


Your Best Bet

by Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)



Category: Gambit (Comic), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, LanguageLanguage, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit meets a woman that can keep him on his toes; but can he handle all she brings to the table? Or is it not in the cards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the summary is cheesy. I have no life. On a related note, if you get the title reference, I'm impressed!

I thought I was in trouble the day the Sentinels rolled into town. They were scanning people right and left, trying to determine who was human, and who was. . . not. I was one of the many who fell into the latter category. Not because I was a mutant. Oh, no. To be a mutant, I'd have to be human. It wasn't long until a Sentinel scanned me. I held my breath, knowing that this could be the end of my time with humankind. 

"Human." _Damn. Wait, what?_ I have to swallow the urge to shout, "What d'you mean, 'human?'" after it. . . _That's a GOOD thing, Fearna. A GOOD thing. Still. . . I'm not sure what they're doing wrong, but their scanner sucks._

  
"Damn, she's got an amazing ass!" comes from the group of boys behind me. _Are. . . Are they talking about me?_ I reach out with my mind, with just enough energy to find out. _They are? What the hell?_

"Yeah, that chick is hot!" _Excuse you? Who are you to talk about-_

"No, she isn't." Comes a new voice, with a thick Louisiana drawl. _HEY! I'm not a piece of meat, but I'm not THAT bad!_

"What are you talking about? She's-"

"A _woman_. And women are _beautiful._ " _Oh. . . I can work with beautiful._

"If you know so much, why don't you get her number?" _Crap, do I give him my number if he asks? That was one hell of a good line. . ._

"I suppose there's no harm in asking." _Holy shitballs, he's coming this way!_ Without thinking, I reach out with my mind again. _Something about. . . cards?_ An old song drifts through my head, and before I realize it, there's a card in my hand with my number on it.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I turn to face him, not realizing my mind is still open to him. " _Damn, I wouldn't mind kissin' her, right here, right now._ " His thoughts drift through my mind. Before I know it, my hands are curled around the lapels of his jacket and we're kissing. I'm not sure who moved in first, and I don't think he knows, either. As we pull apart, I barely have the presence of mind to slip the card with my number into his breast pocket.

"See you around," I wink and walk away, resisting the urge to run. _My heart is pounding!_

I round a corner and watch him walk back to his friends in my mind's eye.

"Holy shit dude that was-"

"Amazing! What did you say?"

"You got game!"

"But did you get her number?"

They finally let him speak. "I didn't get the chance to ask."

"Damn. Wait, what's in your pocket?" He takes it out. "Holy shit, is that...?"

"The Queen of Hearts. . . interesting. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this one or not, but I figured no harm in letting it hang out on AO3!


End file.
